Of Night Warriors and ZWarriors
by Vegito1089
Summary: When they meet who will win?..COMPLETED
1. The game

1In the Darkworld of Makia there was a castle on top of the dark mountain , demons and other dark crutures live in makia but at the castle laid a leader...that someone that lived in that

castle was lady Morrigan and her other soul..her little sister Lilith who was a succubus like her sister Morrigan..

Morrigan was in her silent dark room in her sister Lilith who was looking at her half-soul sister with boredom in her eyes

"Sister when will we go back to the Human world? This place is so boring!" Lilith whined while kicking her little feet on the floor , Morrigan was laying on the bed with her eyes closed but was awake , opened her eyes and looked at Lilith throwing a tantrum on the floor and wall

She chuckles to herself and slowly gets off the bed and walks towards a shelf where a ton of books laid , she grabs a the " Book of Earth ' The Human World'"

"All in due time sister...all in due time.." The Succubus whispers to her sister

Lilith yawns and walks towards the weird Human box that they use to find information and enjoyment

"Maybe there's something on Tv.." She says with curiosity

Morrigan was going though pages though pages of the Human book but found no one interesting

to use her charming succubus skills against

Lilith was clicking on the remote , she stopped when the Cartoon show "Batman" was on

Lilith squeals and runs over to Morrigan who isnt looking at the Tv but is searching for the perfect men to seduce

"SISTER SISTER! BATMAN IS ON!" Lilith giggles with happiness

Morrigan blushes and turns to the Tv ignoring the Book

"Lilith...it's a fictional...not real.." She says to her little sister lazily

(It would be so cool if he was real...) Morrigan thought to herself and continued to go looking for a worthy human in the Human book

Lilith frowned at Morrigan and walked back to the TV and sat on top of it

"Hey Sister what if I opened up this Box?..will Batman come out and play with us?" she says excitedly and hopefully

Morrigan found the perfect person in the Book but before she could announce the guy

Lilith cutted opened the Tv with her attack move "Shining Break" which turns her bat-wings into blades , She used this attack to try to bring batman out of the Tv box but she only found three wire cord like thinges on the side connected to the screen

"Hey sister what are these?" Lilith says while pointing at the three colored cords

"I dunno...why don't you touch it?.." Morrigan says Evilly and sits on her bats while Lilith was touching the cords and getting electrocuted by it

she finally lets go of the cord and jumps back with her hair burning

"I don't think Batman likes me.." She says sadly and she walked to a corner crying

Morrigan was laughing at Lilith and says cheerfully to her

"Don't worry Lilith..Batman likes worthy people like me."

Lilith stopped crying and turns to Morrigan with sorrow in her eyes

" I need to be worthy...how do I become worthy?"

"Ummm...Rule a World or a clan of demons like me" She says with triumph

Lilith walks to the Tv and hugs it

"Don't worry Mr.Batman I'll be waiting! So wait pretty please!" she says while kissing the cords again and gets zapped

Morrigan sighs and walks towards the Book

"Hey when your done making a Fool of yourself...I found the perfect man!"

Lilith wiggles on the floor for a while from the Electricity and gets up slowly while shaking her head

"Really who?"

"Son Goku and his son Gohan who is 16 right now..that's a good age for us!"

Lilith jumps up and runs towards the book and reads it to her sister

"It says..."Goku won the Tournament at the age of 16 and saved the human world from the Android Cell who was challaging the ultimate fighters of the world." Morrigan we should have entered huh?"

"Yes we should have..We just Discovered the "Tv" two years ago..this happened seven years ago

and that's when we first met dummy!"

Lilith sits on the bed and plays with her soul-bats with her fingers and throws an mean look at Morrigan

"Ok ok don't have to be a meany about it..how about this "Gohan" person?"

Morrigan flips though the pages and reads Gohans profile out loud

"Son Gohan saved the World from Cell after he was resurrected by the demon Piccolo regenerating cells and attacked the warriors of the human world , Hercule Satan also helped Gohan in defeating Cell according to the rumors , They also say that Hercule is the strongest human in the world.."

Morrigan closed the book and walked towards the window

"Before I have my Fun...I want to see how strong Hercule is...Lilith go and charm Gohan while I go to the Human world for Satan.."

"Okay!" Lilith said with a smile and starts glowing faint pink , when the glow slowly disappears

Lilith reappeared but this time she was wearing a school shirt and short skirt

"Im sure It would be an easy job for a 16 year-old!" Lilith smiled and walked towards the door

leaving Morrigan alone

"I'll be sure to save you some of Gohan's soul but as long as you share Goku's soul too okay?"

Lilith says while looking at the night sky

Morrigan nods and looks at the book then smiles wickedly

"Time for my kind of fun..not the sex fun..." Morrigan whispers to herself and slowly opens the window then flys towards the human city...to find the strongest guy in the world..the champion of defeating the all mighty Cell..

Felica was at her Felicity orphanage was helping the little children with there homework and teaching one child named "Trunks" to learn to get along with others

"Look Trunks if you don't get along with others then they wont get along with you and as we all know that we all need friends right?" Felica said under her nun outfit to conceal her body from the little children , Trunks was an 8 year-old kid with short blue hair , he didit get along with the other kids cause they make fun of the way he looks and his anger issues when someone makes fun of him

"Why Should I get along with those stupid kids!...Dumb father putting me in here for a day just cause I didit want to train with him!" Trunks said while pouting and glares at a couple of kids passing by him and flips off on of the kids that insulted him

This surprised Felica and she went to grab Trunks finger

"Don't do that! Thats a bad thing to do Trunks." She says while holding onto Trunks middle finger and shoos the other kids away who are confused what the middle finger meant

Felica looked worried about Trunks and held onto his finger with her soft furry hands

She looked down at the little boy and gave him a charming smile

"Trunks..where did you learn that from?" She asked nicely and held on to his finger

Trunks looked at her soft green eyes and nodded to her then finally spoke

"I learned it from my Father Vegeta"Trunks said and looked away from Felica

"He makes me battle him even though I don't want to...he wants me to become stronger then his stupid rival Goku.." Trunks said while clenching his fist

Felica eyes sparkle in tears and she hugs Trunks tightly sinking her claws on his little back

"Owie..Felica that hurts.." Trunks whines and tries to push Felica off him but she holds on still

some of the kids start staring at Trunks and Felica then start laughing at Trunks

This pisses off Trunks and he shoves Felica off him then runs to the kid who laughed first at him and swings his fist across the boys face making him cry then Trunks leaps on the boy and starts punching his face

"Isnt it funny now KID? Ahahahh this is so funny! A see a little boy crying! Back up your words before you open your mouth!" Trunks yells in fury and grabs the kids shirt to punch him in the face again but Felica slaps his hand causing him to lose his grip with the childs shirt

"Trunks in this Orphanage hitting is wrong and if you hit another person again your going to have to go to the corner!" Felica tells Trunks who isnt paying attention to her

"So Trunks what will we do if you hit again!" Felica demands and stands over Trunks who just notices her and ponders for a moment but raises his finger

"I dunno...if I hit again my father might be happy..cant say the same for mother..she proberly go berserk like this" Trunks says and does a rude imitation of Bulma his mother

"TRUNKS I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE A FIGHTER! YOUR GOING TO RUN CAPSULE CORP OK! Man I've got to talk to Vegeta about his fights.." Trunks imitates and walks towards the door leading outside

"This is boring..Im gone! Tell father I'll be at Kami's Lookout training ok?" Trunks says to Felica and opens the door to the freedom of the Orphanage

(Im going to PRETEND I was training at Kamis but im only going there to Eat..im hungry and those animal crackers with those silly little cat cookies are good but I like meat better!) Trunks

thinks to himself and flys towards Kami's Lookout like he said but not to train..but to eat for himself and to get away from the meddling kids of the Orphanage

Demtri was in his dark and restricted castle in the darkest mountain of the Human world waiting for a challenge from the all mighty Darkstalkers or some other force like Pyron or Donovan the Vampire-Demon hunter who went to battle Pyron and won

"I will rule all darkness when I kill that Bitch Morrigan and the strongest Humans and Darkstalkers like the half blooded one named Donovan who defeated Pyron ...I must also kill the

Kami of the Human world named...Daimo(demon) Piccolo..It will be a quiet a challenge for me...HAHAHAH ALL WILL BOW! EVEN DAYWALKERS WILL FEAR OF THE SOUND OF MY NAME!" Demtri laughs like a manic and walks towards a balcony and gazes at the glowing city of the human world

"All in due time..I cannot go now...it has changed since the old and simple times..they now have these new weapons called "guns" which can fire bullets...they wont kill me but they hurt like hell...I wonder if they remember us dark ones?.." Demtri says while looking down of the dark city

"They cast us out...Hmm.."

Demtri moves his cloak and transforms into millions of bats and soars down into the city for his victims

The next day after the inncendent with Trunks and Felica , Gohan was riding his Flying nimbus to

to his Orange Star Highschool

"Well I hope Videl doesn't go and get herself in trouble again.." Gohan says to himself worriedly

and looks down the nimbus to the silent Satan City , Gohan looked at a sign showing Hercule doing the peace and love sign , Gohan sighed with disapproval and continued to go to his school

for his lessons in life of becoming a Scholar but something deep in his mind was telling him to fight and to become a martial artiest..that was Gohans Saiyan side that his mother hate's about him , Gohans little brother is half Saiyan like him but to Gohan it seems like she loves Gotan more then him , sometimes this makes Gohan sad and makes him want to cry to himself in the night sky but Gohan doesn't do this but because he's a responsible adult now and this would make his Father proud of him instead of Chi-Chi his mother

"Got to stop thinking about the past and focus on the Future..focus gohan..focus.." Gohan says while closeing his eyes and continues to his school

Gohan walks up to the entrance of the Orange Star Highschool , He sighs with relief that he didit have to fight any crimals today with his GreatSaiyaman outfit cause he didit feel like fighting today and fall in love with fighting again , He opens the door to his road of becoming a scholar

and the first greeting he gets is the bully Bashtion who thinks Gohan is a book nerd and doesnt know how to fight or defend himself

"Hey Nerderd! Give me your Money..20,000 Yen is the prize!" He says roughly while massaging

his muscles to intimidate Gohan

Gohan smiles weakly at Bastion and laughs softly

"Im sorry but I don't have that much Yen.." He says sadly

Bastion clenches his fist and hits Gohan a good one in the face sending him to the wall

"Next time bring it!" He yells , something inside Gohan woke up and he ran to Bastion and uppercuts him to the locker room

"Maybe you should know your place Bastion!" Gohan says angerly

Bastion gets up with a bloodly face and takes out a knife from his pocket

"Die..." He says coldy and runs to the Gohan who is ready but out of nowhere a purple haired girl jumps in front of Gohan and slaps the knife out of the Bullies hand

"You shouldint do that.." the Mystiers girl says cutely , Bastion blushes and runs away

Gohan smiles at the Girl and looks at her face

"Thank you.." Gohan says softly

the Girl winks at Gohan and heads to class

"Gosh..I wonder who she is.." Gohan says to himself and then it hits him!

"DARN! IM LATE FOR CLAASSS!" Gohan yells and runs to class

Mr.Satan was in his office playing with his cigar and watching girls exercise on Tv while looking at her you-know-what while drooling

"I should hire some pretty girls to train here..yeah yeah yeah" he says to himself and nods then smokes the cigar and blows smoke into the air , just then the phone rings and Satan answers it

"Hello the champ is on"

"Umm Mr.Satan..theres a challanger here.." said the managers voice though the telephone

Hercule frowns and says to the manager

"Tell him to take a number , I get challanges everyday!" Hercule yells and slams the telelephone like it was swuching a bug

"Darn don't this guys understand already?..I defeated Cell so I shouldit have to fight anymore..what MORE DO THEY WANT!SHOULD THAT LITTLE TWERP HAVE DEFEATED CELL!IT MADE FIGHTERS WANT TO FIGHT ME! IM TIRED OF IT!" Hercule yells while putting an insane look and peeking out the window

"I hope nobody heard that!" he says worriedly

"Only I heard Hercule Satan.." Said a soft femine voice coming behide the curtains

Hercule starts panicking and peeks out the door

"Umm I swear I didint mean any of it!" He says to the green haired lady with Bat-like wings

on her hips and on the sides of her head

Morrigan smiles and walks over to Mr,Satan and places her hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry Champion of the World..I wont tell anyone unless you battle me here and now.." she says with a gentle voice , Hercule wipes sweat of his forehead and does the peace and love sign to Morrigan

"Ok baby! But don't say I didit warn ya! I defeted Cell using one hand and for you all I need is my pinky toe!" He says with overconfidence , Morrigan sighs angerly and goes in fighting pose

Hercule however remands still and closes his eyes

"I'll let you hit me first women.." Satan says

Morrigan smiles with tension and runs to Hercule then karate chops his chest causing hercule to gasp for breath

"WHOA WHOA take it easy lad-d-dy" he says with fear in his voice

Morrigan raises her eyebrow and crosses her arms

"I wasint even going all out.."

Hercule gets mad and trys to kick Morrigans face but she dodges it with ease and punches hercule hard in the gut causing him to spit on Morrigans face , but after the blow hercule reached for his gun under his pants and aimed at Morrigan

"HAHAH Tell anyone and I'll shoot you here and now!" Hercule says with blood streaming down his mouth

Morrigan clenches her fist with her eyebrow shaking with annoyance

"Why is it that humans rely so much on weapons?.." she says angerly to herself

Hercule aims the gun at her head and takes out the safety

"whats your choice little lady?"

"Little lady?..Im going to get your soul...I could add it to my collection"

"Your weird...PREPARE TO EAT LEAD SALAD!" Hercule declares and fires the gun , The Succubus Morrigan dodges the bullet and jumps high in the air

"SOUL FIST!"

Morrigan fires a soul bat at Hercule sending him off his feet and colliding with the wall

"Now sweet tums...give me your wittle soul.." Morrigan walks closer to satan who is quivering in a corner with a look on his face , Morrigan puts her face close to hercules and kisses him with her

soft , sweet lips but between the kiss Hercule Satans soul flys out of his body and soars into Morrigans body

"his soul is about half good..now time to see if this Goku is better" she declares and leaves hercules souless body on the floor

CHAPTER END!


	2. It all ends

1Gohan behide his desk couldint help wondering who that purple haired girl was...

(She was kinda pretty) Gohan says in his mind ignoring the teacher who was calling Gohan to answer a question on the board , The other classmates start laughing quietly to them selves while the teacher walks dangerously close to Gohan who is still thinking about that girl

"Hey Gohan!"

"Huh?"

"WAKE UP GOHAN!" The teacher roars

Gohan jumps out of his seat and bows to the teacher , the other classmates burst out laughing

just then the door opens and Gohan gasp on who It was.. It was the girl that helped Gohan with the bully , she waves happily at Gohan and sits by him , some of the nearest guys start drowling over her and are to scared to talk to her cause she was beautiful and cute looking even the teacher was befouled by her beauty , some of the girls in the classroom start getting jealous of the new girl

"Hello Mr.Gohan!" Lilith says to the stunned Gohan

"Ummm hello?" he says with a red face

"I heard that you helped fight with Cell.." she whispers to Gohans ear which tickles him a little , Gohan gets surprised that she knew about the battle but before he could answer , Gray a student next to him says outloud

"How could that bookworm be able to help Satan defeat Cell?"

Gohan gets angry for some reason and gets off his chair approaching Gray with bolts surrounding him , some of the nearest kids see Gohan but not the mini small bolts

"SHUT UP! I DID HELP! I MEAN I KILLED CELL! DUMBASS HERCULE TOOK MY CREDIT!" Gohan yells while his hair turns blond and pupils turn emerald green , the whole class gets shocked and start to run out the class room but Videl gets up and stops them

"Its ok guys..it's a trick right GOHAN?... "She says while winking at Gohan , He suddenly got his senses back and turned back to normal , the whole class stops running and cast a cold look at Gohan

"I'll get you Gohan...where your little friend aint gonna help you!" said Bashton behide the shadows of the angry class but Gohan remained his ground

Goku was eating like Crazy at Chi-chis house , Goten was by the house in the forest playing

Chi-Chi looked kinda sad about something but Goku didit say anything cause he had his mouth full of food and rudely burps then laughs like a child

"Umm Goku?" Chi-chi said sorrowly

"Hhmmm?" Goku said though a mouth full of food

"I don't think its going to work with us Goku.." she said though tears

"what do you mean?"

"Your alwas gone...your alwas training..you don't care about Gohans education...you don't have a job...im tired Goku...IM TIRED!" She screams

"If your tired just go to bed"

"I love your cuteness but enough is enough.."

then a horrible truth came to Goku and he stopped eating

"You don't mean?.."

"I want a divorce Son Goku.."

Felica was waiting at Trunks House named Capcule Corporation , she wanted to know whats wrong with trunks and the reason of why there forcing him to train and throwing him to the orphanage and leaving him there

"If there really treating Trunks like this...I'll take care of him.." Felica said in her nun outfit

She knocks on the door and waits for an answer and an answer comes alright..

"What do you want?" Vegeta says coldly behide the door

Felica cleared her voice and said nicely

"Wheres Trunks? I want to talk to him" Felica demands

"Phh I don't care where hes at" the father says carelessly

Felica was shocked by the fathers coldness and she thows off her nun outfit and kicks the door open knocking Vegeta to the ground

"Listin what kind of parent are you!" Felica yells

Vegeta gets up and wipes blood from his lips and chuckles darkly to Felica

"That hit was free..."

Vegeta teleports in front of Felica and punches her hard in the stomach

"hhaaa!" Felica yells and spits saliva on Vegetas face

Felica jumps back and kicked Vegetas face then scratched him across the chest causing blood to spill on the floor

"Im taking Trunks Mr.Vegeta!" Felica hisses

Vegeta laughs and turns into a Super Saiyan

"So then half-nude girl...think you can take my son?

Morrigan arrives at Gokus house to find his wife leaving Goku in the dark house and a baggage full of cloths and food , Goku looked devastated , he looked at the sky to spot Morrigan staring at himhe gets up and glares at Morrigan sadly

"Who are you?.." Goku says sadly

Morrigan flys closely to Goku and hugs Goku tightly with her soft hands

"I'll be here for you baby...I will alwas be here...I need your Soul...you need me...you will find happyness if you give me your soul.."

Goku's eyes go blank and hugs Morrigan back then the bats start to cover Goku and he disapears with the bats who go back to Morrigan

"The best I had.."Morrigan says while licking her fingers and stares at the soul bat of Goku

"Don't worry..you will make a worthy slave.." she says while kissing the bat of Goku

Demtri arrives at Kamis lookout to find Piccolo waiting for him at the a pole at the edge

"So you're the Vampire I was feeling for some time" Piccolo says calmly with determination

"Yes..Demtri Maximov..here to slay you Demon King Piccolo!"

"I havint heard that name in a long time...alright I'll battle you"

Piccolo tosses his cape and runs at Demtri but gets attacked from the behide when he teleports

"FIRE BAT!" Demtri yells and fires a bat made of fire and burns Piccolos back

"ahh! MASENKO!" Piccolo turns around and fires a masenko blast at Demtri who gets

blasted into the bright sky

"I know hes not done yet.."

And he was right...Demtri reappears behide Piccolo and elbows him in the face but Piccolo counter attacks with a right hook , Demtri yells in pain but Piccolo wasint done with him yet , He jumps high in the air with his two index fingers on his forehead

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo yells and fires a two beam energy blast at Demtri but with a swift of his cape , he turns into a fiercest demon of what he really was and fired a ton of fire bats at Piccolos Beam Cannon and they collide causeing a great explosion , when the smoke cleared Demtri was gone

"Where is he at!" Piccolo yells panicky and Demtri reapears behide Piccolo and yells out

"HERE!"

Piccolo tried to turn around but it was too late...Demtri bites his neck

Piccolo yells and screams in pain and tries to shake him off but the Prince of Darkness had him pinned good..now he must become a Vampire and do Demtris biddings

"Now..you will become my servent and bodyguard..I must admit that was quiet a challange ..but the tides turn when you drop your guard huh King Piccolo?"

"Yeeesss...master.." piccolo says lazily and bows to the Lord Demtri

"Let us make haste to Demon world then" Demtri commands Piccolo and off they go

Felica was on the floor panting from Vegetas lightning fast attacks

"please..give me Trunks..I'll take care of him.." She pleads

Vegeta stands over Felica and stomps on her stomach

"Why should I? Trunks will alwas train and make sure he is Stronger then that clown kakerot"

Felica gets up with determination and hisses softly at Vegeta

"Dont..force him to do stuff he doesnt want to do!" Felica yells and tries to kick Vegeta but he easily dodges it

Vegeta laughs evilly and points his finger between Felicas eyes

"What would you do if I don't?" Vegeta sneers

Felica finally snaps and rolls into a ball then rolls over to Vegeta

"I WILL STOP YOU! YOUR AS BAD AS THE DARKSTALKERS!" She crys

Gotan was in the forest by his dads house , He was playing with little birds with the wind blowing by

"Ahah birdie!" Goten says softly to the blue canary and pets his soft head

the bird sings at Goten then flys into the shadows of the trees

"Wait little blue birdie!" Goten pleads and goes after the little bird

then someone steps out of the shadows and this made Goten really happy

"aww its little red riding hood" Goten says while smiling and runs to the Little Red Riding hood who was really the deadly bounty hunter...Bulleta

She smiles at the little Boy and holds out her hand

"Hello wittle boy..what are you doing in the this neck of the woods?" She says with curiosity

Goten grins at Bulleta and hands her a cupcake

"My mommy made this for me" Goten says cheerfully

Bulleta happily takes the cupcake and sits down beside Goten

"So do you know a good place to make money?" Bulleta asks sweetly

Goten gets up and ponders for a moment

"Gosh I don't really know..."

Bulleta frowns a little but giggles to herself

Goten looks at her and looks confused

"whats so funny?"

"Ohh nothing.."

"Hey do you know how to Spar?" Goten asks while tightning his belt

Bulleta gets out a small cake from her basket and takes out a fork

"Yes I do" She says while eatting the cake

Goten looks at the cake and starts memory

"I love cake!" Goten says and tries to reach it but Bulleta slaps his hand

"you should ask before you touch others stuff little..?" Bulleta asks

Goten touches his hand that got slapped and stares at Bulleta

" Im Goten"

"Im Baby Bonnie Hood , you can call me bbh or Bulleta" She says while winking at Goten

Goten laughs at Bullets name and starts clapping when the birds come back

"Little birdies!" Goten says and touches the same blue canary that left a while ago

Bulleta was surprised that the birds were letting him touch them

"when Im around...the birds only let me touch them..they wont even let grandma touch them...grandma.." She says though tears at the horrible memory of her grandma

Goten notices Bulleta crying and walks over to her

"whats wrong bbh?"

"Sniff...nothing.." She smiles

The school bell rang and the students of Orange Star High were heading home after completing there work , Gohan was heading home but someone was waiting for him at the gate

"Huh your that girl-" but before he could talk the girl tiptoed on her little feet and gave Gohan a warming kiss , Gohan never felt something so great so he letted her kiss him for what seemed like minutes but was half an hour already , Videl spotted them and was heart broken , she was holding back tears and ranaway from the scene..if only Gohan had seen her..Lilith finally stopped the kiss

Gohan looks at Liliths eyes and he figures out what she was..

(I read this in a book...if a lady has red eyes and is having a crush on the first person she sees then shes either a Vampire or a Succubus..No.)

Gohan pushes her away from him and jumps back

"I know what you are now...you're a vampire or a succubus"

Lilith laughs to herself and transfroms into her normal outfit

"your as smart as they say...book nerd?"

Gohan growls and pushes his watch then after a moment his Great Saiyaman outfit covers him

"All vamps and ghouls will meet there end at the hands of the one ,the only , GREAT SAIYAMAN!"

Lilith laughs to herself and jogs at Gohan who is remaining his ground

"come on then.."

Lilith jumps high in the air and throws a blow at Gohans head but he catches it with his left hand

"is that all you got?"

Lilith growls then she fires a soul bat at Gohan but misses him , Gohan flys to Lilith level and starts throwing ki blasts at her rapidly

when the smoke clears , two Lilith appears and they surround Gohan then they start pounding him everyone from head to toe

after the beating Gohan falls to the ground and his bandana covering his face falls off , Lilith walks to Gohans body and bends down then slowly sucks Gohans soul out with one last warming kiss..

Felica was on the outside of the Capsule corp...she was defeated by the almighty Prince Vegeta and could not save Trunks..but before she had givin up hope Trunks arrives to find her sulkin on the floor in defeat

"Felica! Is that you?" Trunks says while running to the battered Cat-women

Felica gets up slowly and purrs at Trunks

"Yes...Im a demon..im a cat lady...sorry for hiding it from you.."

Trunks looks at capsule corp and throws a berserk look at it

"I...HATE...THAT PLACE..Felica could you be my mother or sister?"

Felica was takin back but she hugged Trunks as a yes

Trunks blushed and then Felica putted back her Nun-outfit to conceal her self from others

"are there others like you?" Trunks asks

"Hehehe well...not LIKE me but..yeah" Felica smiles and pats Trunks head

Goten back at the Forest was Sparing with Bulleta , she wasnt useing guns or knifes but with her fist , Goten didit turn into a Super Saiyan cause he didit want to hurt her just like she didit want to hurt him ,after they were done sparring , Bulleta offerd some Soda for Goten

"Yummy!" Goten says to Bulleta

"Yep Yep!"

"How come your so strong?"

"Heh..Hey want to help me hunt some darkstalkers-"

Bulleta stops herself from finishing the sentence and looked angry with herself

(What am I doing! I cant do this to a little brat...He has the same innocence as me but I will not take that away!)

Goten nods and gets up

"Sure I'll help Hunt!" Goten says proudly

Bulleta looks at him and grudgefully lets him work with her

"Damn...look Goten don't get killed ok? Just...distract them then Run away alright?"

"Naaw Im more of a fighting type then a little chicken"

"WHY YOU LITTLE.."

CHAPTER END!

Who would have thought it end this way huh?

should I make a epiloge?


End file.
